Sweet Police
by AiSiYA
Summary: Ia hanyalah seorang polisi wanita, menjalani hidup yang normal semasa duapuluh tiga tahun hidupnya, walaupun sebenarnya sedikit membosankan. Hanya saja, secara pelan hidupnya menjadi berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tengik yang masih SMA. Tidak hanya sekali, bahkan berkali-kali. Tolong ingatkan dia kalau lelaki itu masih tujuh belas tahun!/CH 2 UPDATE!/Action inside!
1. BAB 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by AiSiYA

Alternatif Universe

Warn: Typo(s), berusaha mungkin untuk menghindari OoC, bahasa agak frontal, terdapat adegan kekerasan, etc.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki itu menghentak ke tanah dengan cukup keras, diikuti sepasang kaki yang lain. Beruntung pendaratan yang dilakukan cukup bagus, sehingga tidak ada kepala yang membentur kerasnya tanah.

Mereka cukup bisa menghela napas lega setelah beberapa menit lamanya mencoba menerobos pagar beton dengan kawat besi di atasnya.

Dua orang pelajar laki-laki. Yang satu berkulit putih porselin sedangkan satunya lagi agak kecoklatan eksotis. Masih memakai seragam sekolah, kemeja putih yang dilapisi _sweater_ sekolah berwarna hitam, yang disekitar dada bagian kanan terdapat label sekolah.

Kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu bergulir ke arah mana saja, mengintimidasi setiap bagian gang kecil dengan lebar tiga setengah meter.

"Hei, Sasuke, sekarang apa?"tanya Naruto-pemuda berambut pirang itu, menyenggol temannya yang masih berjaga-jaga.

Sedang yang dipanggil Sasuke-pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menoleh. "Hn. Sebaiknya cepat, mereka sudah menunggu." Ucapan dengan nada tenang itu mendapat respon anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

Mereka kembali berjaga-jaga dengan bola mata yang nampak was-was. Sebelum akhirnya sama-sama mengangguk serentak dan berbalik mengambil ancang-ancang untuk siap berlari.

"Hei, Anak Nakal!"

Baru saja mengambil satu langkah ke depan, seketika kedua pasang kaki itu membeku.

Oh, baiklah, dari suara beratnya saja sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang datang, walaupun kedua remaja itu belum mau berbalik menghadap asal suara. Mereka hanya saling pandang satu sama lain, dengan raut si Pirang yang nampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Pria usia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan berseragam hitam itu masih berdiri dari jarak sepuluh meter, dengan tongkat hitam yang dimainkan di tangannya. Tersenyum licik, "Membolos saat jam ketiga. Uchiha, Uzumaki, kuharap kalian segera melapor kepada Kepala Sekolah atau aku yang akan menyeret kalian."

Saat itu juga air muka Naruto berubah drastis, bagai melihat tongkat andalan sang ibu yang melayang ke arah wajahnya. Naruto berharap bumi menelannya sekarang.

Ini gila, Zabuza-itu satpam paling mengerikan di sekolah yang tidak pandang bulu. Bisa saja pria itu menggunakan tongkat pentulannya untuk mematahkan leher siswa yang membolos.

Naruto meneguk _saliva_ -nya. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke seolah memilih untuk mengikuti jalan keluar dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto cukup bersyukur ia tengah bersama Sasuke, sekarang. Ayolah, dirinya tidak akan meragukan otak jenius itu.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, wajahnya nampak tenang ketika menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu membasahi tenggorokannya sejenak, "Dalam hitung ke-tiga, bersiap untuk lari."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tahu cara ini yang selalu dipakai. Cara seribu untuk kabur. Apalagi suara ketukan pelan dari sepatu _pantofel_ terasa semakin dekat dan lebih terdengar.

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto, "Satu..." ucapnya sepelan mungkin.

"Dua..."

Kembali mengambil ancang-ancang dan, "Lari!"

Zabuza, satpam itu nampak tersentak sepersekian detik, yang akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar dua siswa tengik itu. Amarahnya seperti akan meletup, wajahnya nampak memerah karena emosi. Dua anak nakal itu, entah ke mana lagi tiga yang lainnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari secepat mungkin melewati gang yang di kedua sisinya dihalangi tembok beton sekolah. Tidak peduli salah satu di antara mereka ada yang tertinggal, karena yang terpenting sekarang diri sendiri. Hingga akhirnya mereka tertahan di persimpangan antara dua jalur kiri dan kanan.

Mereka menoleh sedetik ke belakang. Benar-benar, ini cukup untuk jadi masalah yang mungkin melelahkan. Satpam itu masih saja mengejar dari arah belakang.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, hingga akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

Mereka kembali berlari. Namun kali ini dengan jalur yang berbeda. Sasuke ke jalur kanan sedangkan Naruto sebaliknya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang, karena pasti akan mengurangi kinerja kaki. Yang terpenting adalah terus lari. Cepat, cepat, dan lebih cepat.

Naruto mendapatkan jalan setapak yang dipenuhi bebatuan kerikil terpatak di tanah.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlari, Naruto mencoba menoleh. Namun, belum sempat memutar kepala 90 derajat, kakinya tidak sengaja menabrak dahan pohon yang cukup sedang. Pemuda jabrik itu tersandung dengan lutut kanan yang duluan mencium tanah.

"Sialan!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya lututnya berdarah karena tidak sengaja mengenai batu berukuran satu kepal tangan bayi.

Mimpi buruk. Mungkin saja satpam yang tidak kurang seperti algojo itu ada di belakangnya dengan senyum seperti seorang psikopat. Sepertinya ia harus siap berada di rumahsakit dengan alat yang melingkari lehernya.

Napasnya mulai memburu, gugup melingkupi. Naruto menoleh cepat, menyiapkan kuda-kuda dengan ke-dua lengan yang menjadi tameng untuk kepala.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Sekarang ia dapat menghirup oksigen dengan tenang, napasnya mulai beranjak normal.

Namun, satu menit setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya dengan cepat.

Kelopak matanya membulat sempurna, begitupula dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

"Sasuke!"

Di sisi lain, Sasuke terus berlari. Tidak memedulikan suara pria yang terus meneriakinya. Telinganya sengaja ia tulikan dengan sumpah serapah. Zabuza ternyata masih mengejarnya. Kedengarannya satpam itu berada cukup jauh.

Beruntung jalan setapak yang dilewati terlihat sepi, tidak ada siapapun yang lewat. Sebagian sisi jalan di tumbuhi pohon kering dengan daun berwarna oranye yang berguguran, sewarna pohon Momoji yang masih indah. Sekarang memang memasuki musim gugur minggu ke-delapan.

Rasa lelah mulai merayap di pergelangan kakinya. Napasnya mulai berubah pendek, beberapa tetes keringat memenuhi sisi wajahnya hingga ada yang mengalir. Ia harus mencari akal, jika tidak mungkin dirinya akan tertangkap.

Sambil terus berlari, bola mata hitam itu dengan cekatan melirik ke sana sini mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lepas. Sasuke sudah mulai lelah sekarang.

Beberapa meter dari kakinya melangkah, ada sebuah haluan yang mengarah ke kanan. Jalannya masih kecil, mungkin sekitar satu meter lebih ketika kakinya terus berlari.

"Hari keberuntungan," gumam Sasuke pelan, tersenyum miring menatap objek incarannya.

Pemuda itu segera berbelok. Jalan besar mulai terlihat di ujung sana. Perlu berpuluh langkah untuk sampai. Sasuke mulai mencari akal. Instingnya berkata jika teman-temannya menunggu di depan, Naruto pasti sudah menghubungi.

Sisi jalan kembali dihalangi pagar dinding. Perumahan kecil-yang hampir sama bentuknya berjejer bersembunyi di dalam sana. Ini terlalu rumit, seperti sebuah labirin.

Semakin cepat ia berlari, ngilu di pergelangan kaki dan lututnya terasa sedikit hilang. Langkahnya makin menggebu-gebu. Tidak peduli jika satpam itu sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Sasuke hampir sampai di jalan besar, kurang dari satu meter, sebentar lagi ia akan berbelok tanpa mengurangi kecepatan laju kaki.

Tidak jauh dari persimpangan yang akan Sasuke lewati, terlihat seorang perempuan tengah membawa lima kotak _pizza_ menggunakan kedua lengannya. Bersama pakaian _hoodie_ coklat tebal membalut tubuh itu, ia berjalan di pinggir jalan raya. Raut wajahnya cerah di sela-sela bibir merah mudanya yang kadang tersenyum lucu.

Gadis itu hendak berbelok, sedangkan Sasuke masih berlari dan juga ikut berbelok. Hingga-

"Aw! Sialan bokongku!"

"Ugh..."

-keduanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan-cukup keras, saling terundur dengan bokong yang sama-sama mendarat duluan di jalan trotoar.

Sasuke merasakan ngilu. Kali ini semakin bertambah. Namun ia tidak sampai menjerit. Sekilas Sasuke melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak sebelum terjatuh. Hanya seorang gadis mungil biasa, mungkin. Tapi, sialnya tubuh itu mampu membuatnya terjerembab seperti sekarang.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit di bokongnya. Suara gadis itu terlalu cempreng untuk berteriak seperti seorang polisi yang memerintah buruannya.

Ceh. Sasuke membersihkan debu di bagian belakang tubuhnya sebelum berdiri tegap. Ia menatap remeh gadis yang masih terduduk di bawah sana dengan kedua tangan terulur ke depan seolah tengah memegang pistol.

Jujur saja, Sasuke harus mengakui jika wajah gadis itu cukup garang. Tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan mendekati, "Hei, biar kuberi tahu, ya." Ia berhenti melangkah, berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi dengan gadis yang tetap mempertahankan bibirnya yang terkatup sebal. "Kau, terlalu mungil untuk berlagak seperti seorang polisi."

Diakhiri dengan ketukan di kening sang gadis, dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan tengah, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum miring dan mendorong kepala tidak bersalah itu.

Dan ketika itupula, gadis itu perlahan menarik tangannya ke sisi tubuh.

Sudut siku-siku muncul. Wajah gadis itu langsung terkejut, seketika berubah menjadi semakin jengkel. Kedua tangan yang tengah menempel di aspal putih itu mengepal erat. "Kau jangan macam-mac-"

"Oi, Sasuke- _teme_!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh, gadis itu ikut mendongak. Kepala berambut pirang menyembul keluar dari kaca mobil penumpang Lamborgini hitam.

Walau tidak ingin terlalu menampakkannya, gadis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnnya yang begitu kagum-yang pasti bukan karena pemuda pirang aneh itu.

Naruto, pemuda itu memberikan cengiran khasnya, "Kau masih sempat saja merayu gadis SMP, _Teme_ ," ucapnya geli. Namun, wajahnya tampak menggoda setengah mengejek dua orang yang masih bergeming di tempat semula.

Raut wajah gadis itu seolah mengatakan kata _apa_ dengan nada bertanya sekaligus emosi, namun tidak dapat dilisan' kan saking terkejutnya. Terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang melebar dan bibirnya yang membentuk bulat kecil, ke-dua keningnya hampir menyatu. Mungkin ia merasa dipermalukan sekarang. Oleh seorang siswa SMA, pastinya.

Sasuke sejenak melirik gadis itu dan kembali memandang Naruto, "Dia hanya seorang gadis yang terlalu imajinatif." Seraya berdiri, Sasuke menunduk membalas tatapan penuh amarah gadis itu. Mulutnya hendak berkata-

"Hei, kalian! Dasar para anak-anak pembuat onar!"

Sasuke tersentak, sedang gadis itu semakin bingung. Seorang pria-yang tidak lain adalah Zabuza berlari mendekat. Walau terlihat tidak terlalu cepat seperti tadi, dalam hati Sasuke menyumpahi satpam yang kelewatan semangat itu.

Sasuke sempat gelagapan, segera melangkah cepat dan masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborgini hitam yang masih berada di pinggir jalan trotoar-bersama Naruto di bangku penumpang.

Mobil itu langsung menyala, roda empatnya berputar meninggalkan si Satpam yang terus mengejar melewati sang gadis yang masih terduduk _shock_ dengan kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

Gadis itu masih terdiam-tetap dengan posisi ke-dua kaki yang melipat ke dalam sebagai alas bokongnya, seperti orang linglung. Hingga ia harus mencerna pristiwa tadi dengan otak yang tiba-tiba mengalami disfungsi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Sekarang ia kembali ke dalam sistem koneksi yang normal.

Satu hal yang membuat ia harus melebarkan matanya semakin besar, yang membuat dadanya meletup-letup, seolah ada kobaran api di bola mata indahnya.

Kotak-kotak yang isinya baru saja ia beli untuk di bawa ke tempat kerjanya. Entah sudah seperti apa bentuknya sekarang.

Ini lebih dari penghinaan.

" _Pizza_ -ku! Sialan kau bocah!"

Sasuke mengernyit. Dari jarak berpuluh meter dari mobil, suara teriakan gadis itu samar-samar masih terdengar. Ia yakin, kalau gadis itu adalah seorang pemandu sorak tanpa harus menggunakan mikrofon. Sekarang Sasuke tahu mengapa suara ibunya begitu melengking.

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya kembali dengan benar, yang limabelas detik sebelumnya sedikit miring menatap ke arah kaca belakang.

Naruto menyikut perut bawah sebelah kiri Sasuke, "Aku baru tahu seleramu ternyata gadis SMP." Tersenyum miring, sedikit melirik teman di sebelahnya yang hanya memberikan jawaban dengan dengusan hidung.

Naruto begitu antusias sekarang. Mungkin karena pemuda yang juga teman kecil Sasuke itu baru pertamakali melihatnya berjarak dekat dengan perempuan, selain ibunya.

Sepertinya Sasuke harus menyumpal mulut cerewet Naruto menggunaka kain lap. Lihatlah sekarang, pemuda dengan tampang bodohnya terus saja bertanya tentang gadis tadi. Seandainya saja boleh, Sasuke ingin sekali menguliti temannya ini menggunakan silet.

Sepertinya begadang sambil menonton film tentang seorang psikopat yang pedofil tidak baik untuk Sasuke. Terutama itu terlalu menjijikan.

"Kita menghabiskan banyak waktu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Neji sekarang." Seorang pria berambut merah bata-dengan _name tag_ Rei Gaara di seragamnya melirik ke belakang kursi penumpang, sambil terus mengemudikan mobil melewati sebuah gang, cukup muat untuk mereka lewati.

Suasana mendadak hening, lebih terasa ketegangannya. Empat orang yang ada di dalam mobil saling terdiam, bergelayut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang dalam ke sehariannya saja selalu tampil dengan lelucon, berubah menjadi serius.

Netra hitam Sasuke memandang dengan tegas ke arah kaca spion yang ada di atas kemudi depan. " _Mereka_ menjegat Neji, aku bisa memprediksi. _Mereka_ keroyokan untuk memancing kita," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan kembali.

Naruto mengangguk setuju di samping Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran untuk _mereka_?" Pemuda maniak ramen itu memandang satu per-satu temannya, meminta persetujuan.

Sasuke bergumam ambigu, seperti biasa, tanda ia setuju.

Gaara mengangguk, "Yeah, mungkin sebagai peregangan otot. Beberapa hari ini aku malas latihan."

Salah satu dari mereka menghela napas, seorang pemuda di samping Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar. Nara Shikamaru, pemuda itu berambut selaras dengan gaya nanas. "Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak dapat melihat awan dengan tenang," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

 **Bersambung**.

Aku udah dapet gambaran untuk kelanjutan bab ini. Jadi, aku harap kalian suka sama ceritaku yg ini. Mungkin di bagian actionnya agak ga ngena nanti :'' tpi aku berusaha buat belajar lagi.

Delete or Next?

Aku tunggu tanggapan dari para readers. Mungkin jika berlanjut cerita akan di post 3 hari sekali atw paling lama 1 minggu.

Last, kritik, saran, concrit sangat aku hargai dan itu membantu untukku.

 **AiSiYA**


	2. BAB 2

Suara dari seberang sana sepertinya tidak akan mau berhenti mengoceh. Mengeluh dan menjerit. Mungkin tanda titik atau koma tidak terpakai sepanjang kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan kecepatan setara kendaraan empat. Oh, baiklah, sekarang si Pemuda mulai melantur sendiri.

Pemuda itu berdiri—mendengarkan ocehan, menempelkan gagang telpon di telinga kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi namun masih tetap tenang. Hanya saja, harus berapa lama lagi ia mendengarkan suara memekak memekakkan telinga ini. Ia menjerit di dalam hati. Rasanya sebelah dari kepalanya berdenyut. Menutup kelopak mata, jari telunjuk dan ibu jari itu memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Akasuna Sasori. Nama itu tercetak di seragam polisi biru mudanya; dengan rompi sebahu berwarna biru tua. Jangan tanya masalah tinggi badan, dia seorang polisi— _yeah_ , walaupun hanya berada pas di angka rata-rata tinggi polisi laki-laki.

Kali ini ia harus menjauhkan gagang telpon kabel itu ketika sang penelpon berteriak untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Wajahnya mengernyit masam dengan tangan yang menjulur berusaha menjauhkan telpon sejauh tangannya mampu. Bisakah ia merasakan ketenangan sebentar untuk hari ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai hari senin karena jauh dengan akhir pekan.

 _'Seseorang mencuri tasku! Hei, kuharap polisi cepat datang kemari_! _Ah, ya, mungkin kau bisa datang kemarin untuk membantuku. Siapapun, oh, tolong diriku!'_

Oh, _yeah_ , Sasori lupa menghitung sudah berapa orang idiot menelpon hari ini. Mungkin lima atau sepuluh. Hebat.

Ia dapat menebak, si Penelpon—yang diketahui adalah seorang perempuan tengah berteriak di depan speaker telpon . Nyaring sekali, hingga teman yang sedang duduk di sebelah meja Sasori juga ikut mengerutkan kening. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa detik.

Bersamaan dengan hembusan napas panjang, polisi yang masih berusia muda itu mencoba bersabar. "Kami tidak bisa menangani kasus ini. Kau bilang seharian ini berada di rumah. Mungkin saja lupa menaruhnya."

Beberapa detik tidak ada sahutan. Sasori masih menunggu. _'Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Memang kau melihatnya di mana? Apa kau berada di rumahku?_ ' Suara itu bergetar ketika berucap.

Sasori memutar bola matanya dengan wajah yang menyerah. Pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jangan sampai tenaga dalamnya juga ikut keluar, Sasori tidak ingin bersaing untuk lomba adu suara. Ia menghabiskan sepuluh menit waktu makan siangnya hanya untuk berbicara omong kosong.

Sasori masih mencoba untuk tetap sabar; seperti beberapa panggilan sebelumnya. "Sebagian orang biasanya lupa menyimpan sesuatu di toilet." Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, jawabannya terdengar asal tebak.

Kembali, tidak ada jawaban. Suara gaduh dari telpon terdengar. Sepertinya si Perempuan mengikuti apa yang ia katakan tadi. Suara air dari kloset terdengar samar-samar, apakah ada hal yang menjijikan di sana. Baiklah tidak untuk hal itu. Jangan sampai si perempuan mengotori tangannya.

Sasori sedikit menampilkan pose ingin muntah, _ugh_ , haruskah ia membayangkannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Semoga hari ini beruntung," ucapnya sebagi salam penutup. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke kursi setelah menutup telpon itu.

Salah seorang yang—duduk di samping—sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, melirik Sasori dengan ekor matanya. "Laporan tentang kenakalan remaja lagi?" tanyanya. Poni yang panjang semakin menutupi sebelah wajahnya ketika ia menunduk membaca sebuah laporan berlembar.

Nama tanda pengenal di seragamnya Utakata.

Sasori membuka kelopak matanya—yang beberapa detik lalu menutup. Kali ini, bola mata _hazel_ itu menatap teman di sebelahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, " _Yeah_ , ini tentang perempuan yang salah sambung, mungkin."

Terkekeh. Itulah respons pertama yang Utakata berikan. "Mungkin karena hari ini adalah jadwalmu, para perempuan lebih banyak meminta bantuan melalui telpon."

Memang benar. Sasori termasuk polisi yang banyak dikenal masyarakat; yang sebagian banyak adalah perempuan. Apalagi umurnya yang masih muda, 25 tahun, baru beberapa tahun menjajal profesi sebagai polisi.

Utakata dapat mendengar suara dengusan sebal setelahnya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi pemuda berwajah seperti anak-anak itu. Karena Utakata lebih memilih fokus memindai laporan tentang kasus yang kemarin belum sempat dibaca.

Beberapa minggu ini kasus kenakalan remaja memang mulai mendominasi di distrik Minato, banyak keluhan yang disampaikan ke kantor polisi. Ia juga mulai pusing memikirkan pencegahan pergaulan remaja yang liar. Bahkan kenakalan yang sampai menganggu ketenangan masyarakat terutama yang tua.

Kantor Polisi Minato. Cabang dari beberapa kantor polisi yang berpusat di distrik Minato. Ada duapuluh satu polisi yang bertugas, tiga diantaranya adalah wanita. Letaknya pas di tengah distrik kota; berada di persimpangan jalan besar. Karena rata-rata di setiap persimpangan jalan hampir selalu ada kantor polisi.

Bentuk kantor itupun sederhana dan minimlis. Seseorang—termasuk turis akan langsung tahu jika itu adalah kantor polisi dengan tulisan yang terpajang di area dinding luar, tepatnya di atas pintu masuk utama, menggunakan bahasa internasional. Jika malam, tulisan itu akan memancarkan cahaya warna oranye kekuningan.

Di dalam, tepat di ruangan depan—yang sedang di tempati Sasori dan Utakata, ada tiga meja biru muda berbentuk persegi berukuran sedang saling menyatu. Dari kursinya dipilih warna hitam. Tempat itu dipergunakan untuk seseorang yang ingin melapor.

Sayangnya, salah satu kursi yang berada di tengah Sasori dan Utakata nampak masih kosong. Mungkin seseorang lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari senin. Kasur akan terasa memiliki gravitasi lebih untuk menahan tubuh saat senin pagi memanggil. Menyebalkan.

Sasori dan Utakata memilih diam. Berkutat dengan kegiatan dan pikiran masing-masing. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan hening. Sebagian polisi memang memilih bertugas di luar, adapula yang berurusan mengintograsi di ruang belakang. Paling-paling hanya ada sebagian rekan yang lewat dan duduk-duduk santai.

Jepang memang termasuk negara yang minim tindak kriminal; seperti pelecehan, perampokan, pencurian hampir sedikit kemungkinannya. Sehingga terkadang ada kalanya polisi juga merasa bosan. Bukankah tugas seorang polisi penuh tantangan yang menggugah adrenalin.

Sasori memilih berkutat dengan komputer yang memang sudah disediakan di atas meja masing-masing. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat jalur-jalur distrik Minato, karena memang sudah tersambung dengan CCTV kota. Selalu lancar dan teratur. Pejalan kaki begitu memenuhi trotoar jalan.

Tidak beberapa lama, pintu geser dengan kaca _empered_ itu terbuka. Ada bunyi yang terdengar ketika pintu itu bergesekan dengan lonceng yang ditaruh di atasnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Senpai ," sapa seorang polisi wanita yang memang tugasnya duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Tugas menyambut dan menerima pelapor. Rambut ungunya diikat kuncir kuda.

"Oh. _Konnichiwa mo_ , Yugao."

Seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam, melangkah tanpa semangat menghampir dua orang polisi yang seketika memandanginya. Namun, perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut unik itu terlihat biasa saja. Seperti sudah jadi hal yang sehari-hari dan biasa.

Ia menaruh tas gendong kecilnya di atas meja di tengah-tengah Sasori dan Utakata. Helaan napas keras keluar begitu saja ketika ia mendudukan diri di kursi. Wajahnya merengut, terlihat dari bibirnya yang mengembang ke bawah.

Sasori memicingkan mata, sedikit melirik, "Sepertinya ada yang terlambat hari ini," sindirnya, dengan wajah jengkel yang dibuat-buat.

Utakata menghela napas malas, walau sebelumnya sempat menoleh sejenak. Sepertinya akan terjadi perang sindir-menyindir sekarang. Ia memilih untuk diam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

Haruno Sakura namanya. Perempuan itu menoleh, tidak kalah dengan wajah jengkel yang asli. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sialnya aku tadi pagi." Menggeram. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, menggerutu sesekali mengeluh pelan.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan makanan yang kau janjikan, setelah kemarin naik pangkat."

Tubuh ramping itu menegang. Wajah Sakura berubah dingin. Mata hijau bening beralih menatap ke depan dengan emosi yang tertahan, "Seseorang mengacaukannya." Tidak ada nada yang berarti di sana. Terasa datar. Namun setiap katanya penuh penekanan.

Sasori menoleh, kali ini dengan badan yang ikut menyamping menghadap Sakura. Wajahnya bingung. "Coba jelaskan?" Salah satu keningnya terangkat.

Sakura ikut menoleh, menatap Sasori. Matanya menyimpit, bibirnya lurus terkatup rapat. Ada perasaan yang akan meluap sebentar lagi. Tapi sayang, ia tidak segila itu jika melampiaskannya dengan teman satu rekannya.

Sakura membuang mukanya, "Seorang anak SMA. Dia menyebalkan!" Kali ini nada yang ia gunakan meninggi. Tidak juga sampai berteriak.

Sasori mengangguk-angguk, namun bukan sebagai respon yang positif. Wajahnya seolah mengejek, "Terdengar seperti keluhan masyarakat."

Sasori menyeringai.

Sepertinya kali ini Sakura tidak lagi segan untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Tunggu sampai Sakura yang akan menendang bokong itu hingga Sasori terpelanting. Sungguh, ia malah akan semakin gila jika tidak menutup mulut sialan itu. Bercanda di saat _mood_ yang tidak bagus. Itu sungguh tidak keren.

Sakura berdiri, "Aku mau ke ruang ganti," ucapnya pelan, berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak nampak menekan. Ia tidak mau terbawa emosi, Sasori pasti akan menertawainya.

Sakura berjalan memasuki pintu coklat yang berjarak tidak jauh dari mejanya berada. Gadis berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu memang belum memakai seragam polisi miliknya—ia menyimpannya di loker.

 _Hoodie_ coklat yang hangat terasa begitu nyaman membalut tubuhnya. Suhu di bulan November memang mulai turun, apalagi di saat pagi hari buta. Ia tidak terlalu mengharapkan kehadiran salju dan merakyakan Natal, karena pada intinya akan selalu sama. Sendirian seperti tahun sebelumnya. Begitulah, kemungkinan ia tidak akan pulang ke Hokaido nanti; tugas polisi akan sangat sibuk pastinya di hari libur.

Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Wajahnya sedikit merengut. Ia berharap tidak akan memasang pohon Natal nanti—itu akan terjadi jika ibunya tidak berkunjung ke apartemen. Lagipula, pekerjaanya yang akan membuat Sakura tidak di rumah; ia mengambil tugas saat malam Natal. Tidak ada yang melarangnya di sini. Jangan tanya tentang seorang kekasih, ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar menjalani hubungan lain jenis.

Baginya, menjadi seorang polisi adalah cita-cita yang telah berwujud nyata. Ia akan melindungi masyarakat, dengan apa yang telah dipelajari. Karena itulah tugasnya. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Ia memiliki satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang. Menjadi seorang polisi, tentunya.

Sebenarnya sang ibu berharap ia menjadi seorang dokter bedah, sampai-sampai berjanji untuk membiayai semua biaya kuliah kedokteran hingga lulus. Namun, Sakura menolaknya dan berkata ingin menjadi seorang polisi dan sudah mendaftar di sekolah polisi tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Memang saat itu ibunya yang mendengar sempat marah besar. Seiring waktu dan dukungan ayahnya, ibunya mulai menerima pekerjaan Sakura yang telah dirintis dua tahun lalu.

Sakura menyukai profesinya. Sangat-sangat nyaman. Sebuah kewajiban dan tanggungjawab yang besar mendorong perasaannya untuk bergerak dan melindungi. Setelah itu akan ada rasa kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika melihat senyum tulus masyarakat sebagai tanda berterimakasih.

Dan dia juga akan ikut tersenyum. Bahagia itu sederhana dan simpel, menurut Sakura.

Sembari membawa seragam polisi dan memasuki kamar ganti, pikiran Sakura melambung ke suatu tumpuan yang membuatnya memiliki tekad menjadi seorang polisi.

 _Saat pria itu berteriak dan berlari ke arah Sakura, menarik pergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu, mendekap tubuh mungil dengan erat. Satu detik setelahnya, suara kereta berbunyi nyaring memekik telinga. Saking kencangnya kecepatan yang diberikan, Sakura dapat merasakan angin mengusap kencang permukaan kulitnya, tubuhnya masih di dekap begitu erat._

 _Saat itupula, kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Namun, ia dapat melihat pria bertubuh tegap dan tinggi itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum tipis dan rambut hitam yang tak pernah samar di pikirannya. Dengan topi yang nampak seperti pelaut dan seragam biru muda membalut tubuh hangat yang terus mendekap Sakura._

Sakura masih ingat, ia berumur duabelas tahun waktu itu.

Sekarang ia sudah siap. Menatap dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin persegi panjang yang dapat memuat seluruh tubuhnya, ia tersenyum—walau samar. Seragam lengan panjang biru muda—sewarna dengan topi yang menghiasi mahkota kepalanya, beserta rompi dan celana panjan biru agak keunguan.

Sakura memegang puncak kepalanya. Wajahnya mengernyit. Kalau dilihat-lihat, perawakannya sudah cukup untuk dianggap seorang wanita. Apalagi ketika musim semi nanti tiba, umurnya akan bertambah satu tahun. Untuk yang kesekian kali, dirinya menekankan dalam hati.

Ia memiliki tinggi 165 centi, itu jumlah yang lebih cukup dalam persyaratan yang minimal 163 centi untuk menjadi seorang polisi wanita. Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang dengan tinggi badan.

Sakura mendengus. Sialan. Ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagipula, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, untuk apa terlalu memikirkannya. Semoga saja ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang rupanya serupa dengan bocah SMA itu. Terutama yang rambutnya hitam seperti bentuk bokong ayam.

Sedikit membenarkan rompinya, Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.

Ia melihat Sasori tengah menerima telpon. Wajah pemuda—partner setimnya itu terlihat serius. "Baik. Kami akan segera ke sana." Sasori menutup telpon, dan Sakura sudah berada di samping.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, ketika pemuda itu menatapnya.

Sasori membasahi tenggorokannya sejenak, "Ada sekumpulan remaja yang berkelahi. Di gedung bulutangkis yang sudah tidak dipakai. Tepatnya di dekat perumahan di Takeshiba."

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya berubah tak kalah serius. Berbeda saat pertama datang, paras manisnya tidak lagi nampak seperti gadis-gadis biasa di luar sana. Polisi wanita itu bisa menempatkan posisinya pada kondisi apapun. Karena itulah, ia selalu berperan sebagai gadis sekolahan jika sedang menangani kasus hidung belang.

Sakura menatap Utakata yang masih duduk tenang di tempat. "Kau tahu letak gedung bulutangkis yang tidak terpakai itu?"

Utakata tersenyum, pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Sasori itu menangguk. Ia langsung berdiri.

Sasori memasang pistol di ikat pinggang sebelah kanan, begitu juga dengan Sakura. "Siapkan mobil kei."

"Baik!" Utakata kembali mengangguk, ia segera keluar, dengan Sakura yang juga ikut mengiringi di belakang.

Sasori menghampiri Yugao. Polisi wanita itu mendongak—yang sebelumnya tengah menulis laporan di atas meja. "Yugao, gantikan posisi kami—aku, Sakura, dan Utakata. Hubungi Mizuko, dia pasti tengah bersantai."

"Siap!" Yugao mengangguk. Ia segera menarik gagang telpon dan menekan tombol nomor ketika Sasori sudah berlalu pergi.

.

...

.

Mulutnya terbatuk-batuk kasar, mengeluarkan darah segar yang tersisa di sisi-sisi dan sudut bibirnya, adapula yang menetes ke bawah. Wajahnya mendapati memar-memar dan lebam merah kebiruan. Terutama di sekitar bagian mata dan tulang pipi. Napasnya tersengal. Tangan kanannya meremas kuat dadanya sendiri. Sangat kencang. Seolah dengan melakukan hal itu, rasa nyeri dan ngilu di dadanya dapat menghilang.

Di sini memang cukup gelap. Semua pintu di tutup, begitupula dengan jendela yang hanya sedikit memberikan celah-celah cahaya.

Tidak ada alas di sana. Hanyalah pasir kasar menggesek tubuhnya yang meringkuk mencoba untuk bangkit. Ruangan yang nampak seperti gudang besar itu tidak banyak memberikan oksigen untuknya. Paru-parunya terasa mengecil.

Pemuda—yang bisa diperkirakan masih remaja—itu kini berlutut, dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan badan. Rambut coklat panjangnya nampak kusut, kulit putih pucat itu kusam dengan serbuk pasir yang menempel di kulit wajah. Napasnya tak teratur, tersengal-sengal dengan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia adalah Neji.

Beberapa banyak orang—yang juga terlihat masih remaja mengelilinginya membentuk lingkaran kecil. Hampir semua memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna celana _jeans_ yang dipakai. Tidak ada wajah belas kasihan yang diperlihatkan anak-anak remaja ini, mereka tersenyum miring seolah menertawakan Neji yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan ambruk.

Salah satunya—yang memegang tongkat baseball di pundak berjalan mendekat, memasuki lingkaran kecil. Senyum miring tidak luntur sedikitpun di bibirnya. Ia mengejek, menendang kosong butiran pasir main-main. Pemuda yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari perkumpulan itu melenggang.

Satu persatu ditatapnya wajah teman-temannya, "Lihat? salah satu dari mereka hampir sekarat," ucapnya enteng, menunjuk Neji yang nampak malang kembali terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

Nama ketua itu adalah Menma. Uzumaki Menma.

Pemuda itu sedikit berjongkok menghadap Neji. Bola mata birunya memancarkan rasa benci. Bentuk matanya memicing tajam seolah akan menyayat dengan pelan wajah keturunan Hyuga itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, rasa tidak suka yang ditunjukkan wajahnya sangat kentara dan begitu amat dalam.

Menma tetap memegang tongkat baseball; menaruh benda itu di atas tanah dengan posisi berdiri menjadi tumpuan lengan kanannya. Kakinya tetap berjongkok enteng, sejajar dengan Neji yang mulai kehabisan napas akibat pukulan di punggung.

Sebelah tangan kiri Menma mengusap bawah dagu, berlagak seperti seseorang yang tengah berpikir. "Jadi... kau ingin sekarat di sini?"

Bajingan pengecut . Dalam hati Neji menyumpahi. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, Neji menggemeletukkan gigi sangat kuat. Wajah memarnya tidak mau memperlihatkan tanda keputusasaan. Walau harus sekarat sekarang, ia akan merasa sangat terhormat sebagai seorang bertahan. Di sini ada lebih dari sepuluh orang. Hanya pecundang yang berani keroyokan.

Dan yang dimaksud adalah Uzumaki Menma, termasuk teman-temannya.

Neji meludah, tepat di depan wajah Menma. Kontan pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha menghindar ke samping, hingga matanya terpejam. Namun, air liur itu sudah mengenai pipi kanannya.

"Wooww... " gumam beberapa orang.

Semua yang berdiri melebarkan kelopak mata. Saling pandang satu sama lain dan terdiam. Mengendikkan bahu, tidak mau mengeluarkan suara untuk berkomentar. Hanya sedikit terdengar bisik-bisik.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Menma menggeram rendah. Seperti seorang serigala yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Napasnya memburu kuat. Sebagian didominasi karena emosi. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya memegang tongkat baseball itu di atas kepala, bersiap memberikan aksi brutalnya. "Mati saja kau!"

Tanpa diduga bunyi kendaraan roda empat semakin terdengar. Hingga suara seperti reruntuhan yang nyaring memindahkan seluruh akses atensi. Pintu gedung jebol—sebab memang sudah tua dan reot, karena sebuah mobil mewah yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Menma tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekesalan di wajahnya. Sudah datang ternyata. Pegangan di tongkat baseball—yang terbuat dari besi—itu semakin mengerat. Tunggu sampai ia menghabisi musuh bebuyutan incarannya, Sasuke Uchiha, lihat saja nanti.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Empat orang pemuda—remaja keluar dengan santai. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan sambil bersiul meremehkan, berhenti tepat di depan Menma dan kawan-kawannya di belakang.

Disela-sela sulitnya mengambil oksigen melalui paru-paru, Neji masih bisa menyeringai—walau rautnya masih menguarkan rasa kesakitan. "Teman bodoh," gumam Neji pelan. Terkekeh.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Neji. Memberikan senyum lebar khasnya. "Hei, Neji, kuharap kau masih bisa bertahan. Kami hanya akan melakukan sebuah permainan sebentar."

Neji mendengus, "Terserah kau saja, Bodoh." Pemuda itu menyeret diri menjauh, hanya bermodalkan kedua tangannya yang masih sehat. Ia tidak bisa lagi untuk berdiri.

Sasuke menatap Menma. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, apakah yang kalian lakukan ini hanya karena kekalahan dalam turnamen basket, sepupunya Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya dilibatkan, Naruto langsung menyiku tulang rusuk Sasuke. "Dia sebenarnya bukan sepupu yang baik," bisik Naruto di dekat telinga pemuda yang meliriknya kesal.

Gaara memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menghela napas. Semoga tidak ada perdebatan yang memperlambat keadaan.

Menma mendecit. "Sekolah kalian adalah orang-orang pembawa masalah." Ia memberikan kode kepada teman-temannya. Membuat barisan bersab sebagai pertahanan sejajar.

Shikamaru meregangkan otot tangan dan lehernya. "Baiklah. Seperti yang kita lihat."

Serentak semua menyiapkan kuda-kuda, siap siaga dengan serangan yang bisa saja datang tiba-tiba. Sasuke bertahan di tempat, Naruto memilih menjauh ke sebelah kanan, Gaara sebaliknya, Shikamaru sedikit mundur ke belakang.

Duabelas orang—termasuk Menma di sana berlari menyerang. Beberapa memilih memakai tangan kosong, beberapanya lagi memegang tongkat kayu yang tergeletak di tanah.

Shikamaru berhadapan dengan tiga orang sekaligus. Ia hanya mencoba menangkis, belum ada perlawanan di sana. Menunggu waktu yang tepat sepertinya.

Kepalanya dengan cepat berusaha menghindari—ke kanan dan ke kiri dari kepalan tangan yang mencoba memberikan tinjuan di wajahnya. Sesekali juga tangannya ikut andil menghindari serangan dari dua orang yang lain. Dengan gesit kaki kanannya menendang ke samping, yang membuat satu musuh jatuh bahkan terguling. Sebelah telapak tangannya menggenggam kepalan tinju musuh yang dilayangkan kesepuluh kalinya. Shikamaru tersenyum miring, ia segera memutarbalikan tangan itu hingga dirinya berada di belakang. Sehingga teman yang satunya—yang sebenarnya ingin memukul Shikamaru, tidak sengaja memukul perut temannya sendiri.

Seseorang berlari ke arah samping kanan Naruto, membawa kayu yang siap memukul kepala pirang pemuda itu. Namun, belum sempat melancarkan aksi, pergelangan tangan itu dengan sigap sudah dicengkeram dan ditarik hingga menabrak kawanya sendiri—yang berlari dari arah kiri berlawanan arah. Naruto menendeng—sangat kencang bokong itu hingga kedua orang itu bertabrakan lagi dan jatuh tertindih satu sama lain.

Naruto segera mengambil tongkat kayu yang kini tergeletak di depannya, memukul leher seseorang lagi yang berlari dari arah depan ke arahnya.

Gaara masih menggunakan adu tangan dengan satu lawannya di depan. Saling bertahan dan menangkis. Tangan Gaara mencoba memukul kepala musuhnya, namun lawannya menggunakan dua belah lengan sebagai tameng. Merasa mendapatkan celah, lutut Gaara segera menukik dan mendorong kencang perut itu hingga terjerembab ke belakang.

Hanya satu. Masih ada yang lain.

Tubuh Sasuke terundur ke belakang, hampir menyentuh dinding. Tangannya berusaha untuk terus menangkis tongkat baseball yang dihujatkan Menma ke arahnya. Terkadang lengannya yang menjadi korban pukulan tongkat itu.

Wajah Menma bagai orang kesetan, keringat terus mengucur dari keningnya. Ia terlihat beringas. Suaranya mengaung nyaring, "Mati kau, UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriaknya seperti orang gila.

Kali ini Menma mengangkat tongkat baseball itu sangat tinggi, berusaha untuk lebih keras memukul—mencoba meremukkan tubuh yang sudah tersudutkan mencapai dinding itu.

Sasuke melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika tongkat baseball itu melayang ke arah wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menunduk—sehingga tongkat baseball itu mengenai dinding yang kini telah retak, kepalanya menyerudup perut Menma.

Menma terjerembab jatuh, kehilangan tongkat baseball-nya. Pemuda itu mengerang, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat ngilu. Ia merasa semua isi perutnya berada di tenggorokan hampir keluar.

Napas Sasuke tidak teratur. Ia menatap teman-temannya—Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan yang lain. Kembali mengatur napas, tangannya meraih tongkat baseball yang ada di bawah dekat kakinya.

Kali ini waktunya pembalasan. Sasuke tersenyum licik, menyeringai. Ia menarik tongkat baseball itu, mengayunkannya, mengarahkan ke arah Menma.

Namun, suara khas tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan semua orang. Termasuk Sasuke. Semuanya terdiam memandang satu sama lain.

Asal suara dari luar. Suara itu, suara yang sangat familier. Semuanya langsung gelagapan, menjadi sangat riuh. Mereka akan dapat masalah besar jika sampai tertangkap. Itu adalah Polisi!

"Mundur! Masuk ke dalam mobil!" Sasuke berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya. Menginstruksikan teman-temannya menggunakan kode tangan.

Semua orang kalang kabut. Berlari saling menabrak tubuh yang lain—tidak peduli walau itu musuh. Terlebih ketika dua mobil polisi kecil (kei) itu memasuki gedung.

Mobil kei Sasori, Sakura, dan Utakata berada paling depan.

Mobil berhenti. Semua anggota polisi keluar, segera berpencar. Mereka siap dengan pistol yang ada di tangan.

"Angkat tangan. Turunkan senjata!" Sasori berteriak.

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Suasana masih riuh, dengan para remaja yang berusaha meloloskan diri.

Para polisi berlari, mengejar anak remaja bandel yang tidak menuruti apa yang sudah diperintah Sasori, seorang polisi. Adu kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

Neji yang sudah sedari tadi berada di mobil hanya menunggu. Naruto berhasil lari, begitupula dengan Shikamaru dan Gaara. Mereka lekas memasuki mobil dan menghela napas bersama. Shikamaru yang terakhir.

Gaara segera menghidupkan mesin. Ia gugup, tangannya terlihat bergetar ketika memutar kunci mobil. Apalagi saat polisi menembaki kaca mobil depan beberapa kali. Retak. Hampir. Benar-benar hampir untuk merusak kaca mobil mewah itu. Peluru seolah mengenainya, membayangkan jika itu menusuk bola matanya.

Dan saat mereka berhasil membelokkan mobil, Naruto baru menyadari salah satu di antara mereka tertinggal. "Tunggu. Sialan. Sasuke masih di belakang!" teriak Naruto di samping telinga Gaara.

Menyadari hal itu, Gaara langsung mengerem mobilnya. Ia mencoba melihat ke belakang menggunakan kaca spion. Polisi masih menembaki mobil mereka. Kaca belakang hampir pecah. "Tidak bisa. Kita akan tertangkap!"

Mencoba tidak peduli dengan suara amukan dari Naruto, Gaara menekan gas mobil dan melaju pergi. Tidak peduli dengan caranya menyetir sekarang, yang terpenting mereka bisa lolos. Separuh dari hatinya merasa bersalah. Sasuke adalah temannya. Seorang teman tidak boleh meninggalkan temannya. Gaara terus mengumandangkan kata maaf dalam suara batin.

Shikamaru dan Neji berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang meronta-ronta ingin keluar.

"Kita bisa menyelamatkannya nanti!"

Dan ketika itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Shikamaru—yang selalu tenang—berteriak frustasi. Ia langsung terdiam. Tidak hanya Shikamaru, sebenarnya, bahkan semua sangat frustasi dengan wajah yang buntu.

Masih di gedung yang sama. Sakura menodongkan senjatanya—ia tidak berniat untuk menembak, hanya mengancam, karena ia akan terkena masalah Hak Asasi Manusia jika membunuh seseorang, apalagi seorang anak remaja.

Ia melangkah cepat, mengejar—tanpa sepengetahuan seorang anak remaja yang tengah berlari menuju pintu yang sudah jebol.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung melompat jauh—berhenti tepat satu meter dari pelaku kejarannya. Dengan cepat, ia mengulurkan tangan mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di belakang kepala seseorang tadi. "Berhenti atau terus berlari dan mati?!"

Sang pelaku langsung berhenti. Bergeming. Sakura sengaja menekan ujung pistolnya hingga menyentuh kepala berambut hitam itu.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Kedua tangan itu terangkat ke atas—tanda menyerah. Seseorang itu perlahan berbalik. Namun, tidak sesuai dugaan. Bagai kilat—seseorang itu adalah Sasuke, ia langsung menyentak tangan Sakura hingga pistol itu lepas melayang, begitu juga dengan topi Sakura yang terjatuh.

Dan ketika Sakura menoleh, ingin membalas, tubuhnya membeku seketika, begitu juga dengan lawan mainnya, yaitu sang pelaku; Sasuke Uchiha.

Kelopak mata itu sama-sama melebar, ketika keduanya menatap wajah masing-masing. Dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna saling bersiborok. Keduanya merasa waktu menjadi lambat dan terhenti. Tubuh berasa kaku dan begitu sulit untuk digerakkan. Wajah Sasuke tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

Sampai ketika Sakura lebih dulu menetralisir perasaan aneh di tubuhnya, polisi wanita itu segera bertindak. Ia melangkah cepat, menarik satu tangan Sasuke dan membalikkannya di punggu pemuda itu, begitu juga dengan tangan satunya. Sasuke sudah diborgol.

Dan sialnya, Sasuke baru sadar dari keterlambatannya berpikir. Merutuki dirinya di dalam hati. Senyum sempurna gadis itu menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadar.

"Gadis Pizza..."

Bibir itu bergumam pelan. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Ia mencoba meyakini diri sendiri. Hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bukan karena keadaan, tapi tentang dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

"Kau akan bersamaku dalam intrograsi nanti. Kita akan ke kantor polisi."

Dan Sasuke terlalu _shock_ untuk menyadari perasaan dan pikirannya sekarang. Tidak ada perlawanan sedikitpun ketika tubuhnya di tarik menuju mobil dengan lampu berwarna merah di atasnya. Ini aneh. Ini sangat berbeda. Kenapa dengan sikapnya yang seperti orang linglung.

 _Gadis Pizza itu... benar-benar seorang Polisi._

.

Bersambung.

.

Yeay, bales review dulu, yaa. Yg login cek pm nanti :*

Rei : Udah lanjut nih^^

Sisi: Udah update, kok^^

Kekksishi: Hehe makasih udah suka. Ini udah update, kok^^

Kei: Udah update^^

.

.

.

Yosh, maaf, yak, klo adegan action-nya agak ngawur dan susah dibayangin(?) XD Ada yg berminat kasih saran karakter buat jdi temennya Menma?(maksudnya lawan Sasuke dkk nanti). kan kasihan doi sendirian :'' aku suka bingung, soalnya :''3 pen karakter ini, tapi takut gacocok. Jadi, sarannya sangat membantu, lhoo. Asal jan OC, yak hehe..

Last; kritik, saran, concrit, dan pendapat sangat membantu untuk cerita ke depannya xD

.

 **AiSiYA**


End file.
